Naruto's Love
by muttjc2003
Summary: After training what will Kakashi and Naruto do? Read to find out... :) Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! How are you guys? This will probably be a very bad fanfic since I'm really tired, but oh well. :) Please review! It will make me very happy, even if it is a flame. Flames make me laugh :D Hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warning: This is going to be a lemon between Kakashi and Naruto. There will definitely be Sakura bashing, you should already know that though all my Naruto fics have Sakura bashing. If you people don't like this kind of thing don't read it. Enjoy! :)

One morning Kakashi was taking a shower getting ready to meet his genin team at the bridge. Though he was not looking forward to seeing that annoying pink haired girl, but then he thought about Naruto his young lover and smiled. Naruto and Kakashi had been going out for two months now and Naruto had freaked out when he learned that his sensei had liked him back. Kakashi chuckled when he remembered how Naruto reacted when he told him that he liked him.

Kakashi got out of the shower and shook his head, spraying water droplets all over the bathroom. Kakashi walked out of his bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, he shuffled over to his dresser and picked out his jounin vest with a black shirt and pants. Once he had on his shirt he pulled up the attached mask and quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes. He slipped on his sandals, walking out his front door heading to the bridge in a very untimely fashion.

As always Kakashi was very late and smied when he saw an orange blur rush over to his side. Naruto looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Good morning Kakashi sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi smiled down at him and said, "Good morning Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura did not know about there relationship and that was the way they wanted to keep it, at least for the time being. "You're late!" Sakura yelled in her annoyingly loud voice. Kakashi cringed. He turned around and looked at the ugly tramp. "I am late. A black cat walked in front of me so, I had to go the other way." Kakashi said looking at her with a bored expression.

Sasuke was just watching all of this with an unamused look on his face. Therefore, he cut into the conversation that was getting nowhere. "Kakashi sensei, what are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked pushing away Sakura that had decided to cling to his arm. "Oh, that's right. Today you have two D ranked missions to do." Kakashi said remembering what they had to do. "The first one is babysitting three little children and the second mission is pulling the weeds at an elderly woman's home." He said smirking since he knew Sakura would hate having to pull weeds.

Sakura groaned while Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto just started walking to where the kids were. After a ten minute walk they arrived at the house right on time to see the mother and father off, they walked into the house and saw three little children drawing something. "Hello! What are you three drawing?" Naruto asked happily walking over to the three children. "We're drawing kitties." Answered a little girl brightly. "Kitties? Wow they are adorable." Naruto exclaimed, squinting a little to make out how the cats were. Sasuke and Sakura walked over too and looked at the drawings, Sasuke smirked and Sakura laughed. "Cats, those just look like a whole bunch of scribbles." Sakura laughed out pointing at the drawings. All of the little kids started to cry and Kakashi frowned not liking the sound of children crying, he walked over and picked up the little girl rocking her back and forth soothing her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke said glaring at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "What Sasuke-kun I just said what we were all thinking." She said tearing up. "No that is not what we were all thinking Sakura. You're so dumb." Naruto said glaring at her. "Those are beautiful kitties." Naruto said kneeling down next to the two young boys that were still crying. They both looked up at him and asked in unison, "You really think so?" Naruto smiled brightly at them and said, "Of course I do, don't you Sasuke teme?" Sasuke nodded in agreement looking at the young children.

The two boys smiled and looked at Sakura sticking their tongues out. Sakura just left in tears since her precious Sasuke-kun didn't stick up for her. "Okay you three, why don't you keep coloring now?" Kakashi said putting down the little girl that had also stopped crying. "Okay!" They all answered happily.

A couple hours later the parents came home and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke said their goodbyes to the children that waved happily at them. "We still have to go pull the weeds." Naruto said pouting. "What are you to weak to pull weeds now, dobe?" Sasuke asked tauntingly. Naruto humphed, "No, I just don't want to teme!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled watching the two bicker, "Okay you two we're here." He said smiling.

Naruto ran forward and started to pull every weed he saw in his path and Sasuke not wanting to be out done also ran forward plucking all the weeds he saw. Once they were finished Naruto and Sasuke were out of breath from all the running and plopped onto the floor exhausted. Kakashi laughed, "Come on you two, I'll treat you to some ramen." He said. Naruto immediately sprang up at the mention of ramen while Sasuke stood up calmly.

At Ichiraku's Naruto sat on a stool happily slurping away at his third bowl of ramen and Kakashi had already finished his bowl not wanting anyone but Naruto to see his face. Sasuke ate his bowl of ramen slowly enjoying the flavor, after he finished he thanked Kakashi sensei for the meal and said goodbye heading home. "Bye Sasuke teme!" Naruto yelled through a mouthful of ramen and nearly choked. Kakashi patted him on the back and rubbed soothing circles trying to help his young lover. "Be careful Naruto." Naruto nodded and smiled up at his lover.

"Naruto why don't you come sleep over at my apartment tonight?" Kakashi asked smirking deviously. "Okay." Naruto chirped looking at Kakashi knowingly. Kakashi smiled and pecked Naruto on the cheek threw his mask, "You know Naruto, I love you." Naruto blushed lightly, "I love you too Kakashi." Kakashi and Naruto walked to his apartment, once they reached Kakashi's apartment they walked in and Kakashi locked his door and pushed Naruto onto the couch.

Naruto squeaked out in surprise and wrapped his arms around Kakashi pulling him with him onto the couch. Kakashi grunted softly not expecting to be pulled down with Naruto. Naruto leaned forward pressing his soft pink lips to Kakashi's masked lips and frowned pulling away. "Why do you still have your mask on?" Naruto asked pouting slightly. Kakashi smiled, "I didn't exactly have time to pull it down before you brought me down with you." He said pulling down his mask.

Kakashi leaned down pressing his lips against Naruto's soft ones and moaned softly. Naruto took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot cavern before him and mewled out happily, Naruto sucked on Kakashi's tongue. This made Kakashi's member harden and he began to grind his member against Naruto's fully erect one. They both moaned out in pleasure and Naruto also started to grind against Kakashi.

Naruto began pulling off Kakashi's clothes and threw the vest to the side and slid his hands under the shirt also pulling that off. Kakashi moaned at the feeling of Naruto's small hands tweaking his nipples. Kakashi picked Naruto up and carried him to his bedroom laying him on the bed softly. Naruto smiled and got on his knees quickly. Kakashi was still standing, so Naruto was face to face with his hard leaking dick. Naruto leaned forward and licked the head of Kakashi's member, Kakashi moaned loudly and gripped Naruto's hair softly.

Naruto started to trail his tongue around the tip of Kakashi's dick and purred when he tasted Kakashi's precum. Kakashi gripped onto Naruto's hair slightly harder and panted out, "Suck me Naruto." Naruto began to deep throat Kakashi and started to suck softly. Kakashi groaned in immense pleasure, although Naruto was still quite young he did have a very skilled mouth. Naruto smirked around Kakashi's member and sucked even harder earning pants and moans.

Kakashi began to thrust into Naruto's mouth and said, "I'm going to cum soon Naruto." Naruto hummed in response, he pulled away slightly so he could suck on the head of Kakashi's dick, whilst playing with his balls. When Kakashi felt Naruto's hand start to massage his balls he lost control and came hard into Naruto's mouth. "Ah Naruto, you are really good at that." Kakashi panted out. Naruto smiled up at Kakashi after swallowing all of his seed and answered, "I learned a few things from you." Kakashi smiled back. "Kakashi I need you. Fuck me." Naruto said eyes glazed over in lust. Kakashi smirked then said huskily, "Get on your hands and knees now."

Naruto complied and heard Kakashi get the lube from the bathroom. Kakashi walked up to Naruto and poured some lube into his hand. After he coated three fingers in the cool liquid he gently slid one into Naruto. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in pain, but after Kakashi began to thrust his finger in Naruto began to get used to the dull pain. Once Kakashi saw Naruto was okay he added a second finger and started scissoring Naruto. Naruto thrusted back onto the fingers and said, "I need more Kakashi please." He begged, panting. Kakashi added the third finger and thrust them into Naruto even harder than before. He searched for Naruto's prostate and knew he found it when Naruto cried out in pleasure, "There Kakashi touch me again there!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi pulled out his fingers and lined up his leaking dick with Naruto's pert ass. "Hurry Kakashi." Naruto mewled out longingly. Kakashi pushed in the tip of his dick and growled, letting Naruto get used to the feeling. After Kakashi heard Naruto moan he pushed in the rest of the way moaning loudly. "Ahh, Naruto you're so fucking tight." Kakashi said breathing heavily.

Naruto moaned and pushed his hips backwards letting Kakashi know he could start moving. Kakashi began to thrust into Naruto softly, "Kakashi faster." Naruto pleaded wantonly. Kakashi thrusted into Naruto faster than before and hit Naruto's sweet spot causing Naruto to cry out in pure bliss. "There Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi smirked and leaned his head down, sucking on Naruto's neck and nipping at a sensitive spot.

Kakashi began to thrust harder and snuck his hand around Naruto grabbing his forgotten member. "Mmm K-Kakashi." Naruto panted out. "I-I'm going t-to cum s-soon." He said struggling to form a coherent sentence. "Come for me Naruto." Kakashi whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. Kakashi began pumping Naruto's leaking member faster. "Kakashi!" Naruto screamed out seeing stars. Naruto came all over Kakashi's hand and the sheets.

When Kakashi felt Naruto's tight heat pulse around his cock he reached his climax too, releasing into Naruto's hot cavern. Kakashi moaned softly when he pulled out of Naruto and laid down next to his young lover. Naruto cuddled up to Kakashi and smiled tiredly, "That was amazing." He said closing his eyes. "It was pretty great." Kakashi answered chuckling softly.

"Get some sleep, love." Kakashi told Naruto wrapping his arm around his lover protectively. "Okay, I love you Kakashi," Naruto said snuggling closer into Kakashi's chest. "I love you too Naruto, now sleep." Kakashi said smiling softly. After a few minutes Kakashi heard Naruto breathing softly and allowed himself to fall asleep also.

Author's Note: Hey guys how was it? Was it rushed, good, horrible? Please tell me in a review down below. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello this chapter is for one of my lovely reviewers (Melyway). I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any of its characters...

Warnings: Just some fluff, Sakura bashing and Naruto talking to Kurama, nothing to worry about. ;)

The next morning Kakashi woke up to the sound of Naruto snoring softly. Kakashi smiled and snuggled up closer against his young lover and sighed content. Naruto woke up to the feeling of Kakashi wrapped around him and hummed in happiness. "Good morning love." Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered in delight and said, "Good morning Kakashi." In a tired voice. Kakashi pulled away from Naruto slowly and got up, shivering slightly from the cool air outside of the bundle of blankets and Naruto. "I"m going to go make some breakfast for us." Kakashi said walking off into the kitchen.

Once Kakashi was done with breakfast Naruto came out of the bathroom already clean from the shower he just got out of. Kakashi smiled and said, "Bacon with eggs and toast." Naruto's eyes sparkled, "It smells delicious Kakashi." He said gratefully. "Well, when I do actually cook it doesn't come out bad." Kakashi said smiling. Naruto and Kakashi sat down at the dining table and began to eat. "Wow this is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed through a mouthful of eggs and toast. Kakashi chuckled, "Thank you, but don't talk with your mouth full you could choke." Kakashi said happily.

Kakashi and Naruto finished up with their breakfast and started to wash the dishes. Naruto began to fling soap bubbles at Kakashi and giggled when they ended up landing on the tip of Kakashi's nose. Kakashi looked down at his nose and looked over at Naruto grinning evilly. Naruto cowered away in fear of what was to come. Kakashi put down the dish he was washing and grabbed Naruto by his sides. Kakashi started tickling Naruto's sides and Naruto burst out laughing, "Naruto aren't you sorry for throwing bubbles on me?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head no and started wiggling in an attempt to get Kakashi to stop tickling him. "Oh, is that so. Well then I guess I will have to continue tickling you." Kakashi said laughing. "No s-stop." Naruto said laughing uncontrollably. "Are you sorry?" Kakashi asked once again. "Yes okay I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled loudly, laughing until his sides hurt. Kakashi stopped tickling him and stood up smirking. "I knew you would give sooner or later." He stated matter of factly. Naruto just glared up playfully at Kakashi and smiled.

"Okay Naruto we should probably meet up with Sasuke and Sakura now." Kakashi said looking at the time, noticing that they were already one and a half hours late. Naruto grumbled slightly, "Kakashi, Sakura is really annoying, isn't there some kind of jutsu that will just shut her up?" Naruto asked hopefully. Kakashi laughed, "That is true Naruto, but unfortunately there is no such jutsu." Naruto looked down disappointed, "Well that sucks." He mumbled. "Don't worry Naruto today we are going to spar and you will be against Sasuke, so you won't have to worry about that annoying banshee." Kakashi said grimacing thinking about how he would have to spar with her now.

Naruto beamed up at him and said, "I don't have to fight Sakura?" He said cheerfully. Kakashi nodded, smiling happily. "Okay let's get going Naruto." Kakashi said walking to the front door. "Okay!" Naruto chirped running out the door. "I'll meet you there Kakashi." Naruto yelled over his shoulder. Kakashi just continued walking calmly in the direction of the bridge.

Naruto arrived about twenty minutes earlier than Kakashi, so he jogged over to where Sasuke was and said hello. "Hi Sasuke teme!" Naruto said happily. "Dobe." Sasuke replied smirking. Naruto pouted, but stood next to Sasuke anyways. Sakura walked over to them too feeling left out. "God Naruto you can at least say hello to me too!" She yelled angrily at Naruto. Naruto grimaced and said, "What Sakura?" "I said, you can say hello to me too!" She yelled fuming angrily. "Oh, hi." Naruto said frowning. Sakura just gaped at him. Sasuke smirked from the sidelines.

Finally Kakashi showed up,"Yo." He said waving at them. "Kakashi you're late!" Sakura screeched pointing an accusatory finger at Kakashi. "It's Kakashi sensei to you." He said glaring at the huge foreheaded girl. Sakura just walked away huffing. "Okay you guys, today we will be sparring, Sakura you are with me." Kakashi said grimacing. "Okay teme get prepared to get pummeled to the ground." Naruto said happily running off to the field. Sasuke just followed shaking his head, but smirking all the same.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in a fighting stance both reaching for their kunai. Naruto moved first running forward with a kunai in hand. "Ready to lose teme?" Naruto said smiling. "In your dreams dobe." Sasuke replied jumping backwards, also with a kunai in hand. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled making three more clones of himself. They all circled Sasuke and pounced onto him one on each of Sasuke's limbs. Sasuke head butted one Naruto that was close to his face, that one dispersed in a cloud of smoke. With one of his arms free he grabbed another kunai and slashed at the rest of the clones.

Before Sasuke could cut him Naruto jumped away barely dodging the blade. Naruto smirked, "Nice try Sasuke." Naruto said smugly, because behind Sasuke there was another clone that he had made when Sasuke was struggling. The clone snuck up behind Sasuke and kicked him hardly knocking Sasuke down. The original Naruto sat on Sasuke and pinned his hands above his head, "Got you." Naruto said in Sasuke's ear. "Okay dobe, you got me now get off." Sasuke said squirming beneath Naruto.

Naruto gladly got off smiling brightly. Sasuke brushed off the dirt from his clothes and smirked at Naruto. "As if I would let you win, dobe." Sasuke said as he pounced on Naruto and held a kunai against Naruto's throat. Naruto's eyes widened comically then he raised his hands in surrender, "Fine you win teme." He said. Sasuke satisfied let go of Naruto and walked up to tree resting in the shade. Naruto followed suit and laid down with his hands underneath his head.

Kakashi and Sakura were still sparring, but Kakashi called for a break when he saw his love resting in the shade of a tree. Sakura was panting and sweating like a pig, while Kakashi was still perfectly fine. So, Sakura was grateful even though Kakashi didn't do it for her. Kakashi walked up to Naruto and sat down next to him, Naruto smiled softly feeling the chakra of his lover next to him. "Did you beat Sasuke?" Kakashi asked smiling. "Nope! But I will beat him next time." Naruto said looking up at Kakashi with determination in his eyes.

"You wish dobe." Sasuke said overhearing the conversation from his side of the shade. "Yeah Naruto as if you could beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smugly. Sasuke glared at her, "You know Sakura, you wouldn't even be able to last five minutes up against Naruto, so shut up." He said angrily. Sakura looked at Sasuke with tears in her eyes, "Why are you backing up that idiot Sasuke?" She yelled at him in confusion. "That's because he is my best friend." He said smirking glancing over at Naruto.

Sakura just walked away crying, "I'm leaving, goodbye." She said, but nobody cared what she did. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted in response looking away, smiling softly. "Is what you just said true?" Naruto asked walking over to Sasuke. "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." He said looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto smiled widely, "Thanks." He said happily. Sasuke just grunted again and looked away.

Kakashi just smiled and also got up, "Well you two, training for today is over so you can go home now if you want." Sasuke nodded in response, "I should be heading home, see you tomorrow dobe." Sasuke said walking off with his hands in his pockets. "Bye teme!" Naruto yelled cheerfully after him. Naruto turned around and hugged Kakashi tightly, "Did you hear that Kakashi? Sasuke said I was his best friend!" He said overjoyed. "Yeah I heard love." Kakashi said hugging Naruto back.

"Let's go back to my apartment and get some rest." Kakashi said lifting Naruto up and running full speed towards his apartment. Naruto nodded and clung to Kakashi's neck, his eyes drooping from fatigue. Kakashi looked down at the sleepy face of his lover and smiled softly. He reached his doorstep quickly and unlocked the door stepping in and closing it behind him. He went to his room and laid Naruto on the bed. Kakashi crawled up next to him and cuddled closer to Naruto. "I love you Naruto." He whispered softly in Naruto's ear. "I love you too, Kakashi." Naruto replied sleepily.

Before Kakashi fell asleep he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Naruto's head. A few minutes later and they were both sleeping peacefully in eachother's arms.

Author's Note: Hey guy's I know this was a kind of random second chapter, but really I wasn't really sure how to continue it. Please leave a review…:D

Ps. Sorry Melyway, I was busy with school and stuff so that's why it took a while for me to write this... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello, I hope you like this chapter. I didn't think I was going to continue it but I figured I could give you guy's a lemon. So, enjoy! :)

Kakashi woke up the next morning to the feeling of a hot mouth around his erect cock. "Mmm, Naruto." He mewled. Naruto pulled away, "I wanted to wake you up in pleasurable way." Naruto said smiling. "Ah, Naruto." Kakashi pleaded wanting to feel the warmth again. Naruto smirked, "Calm down, I want to have some fun with you." Naruto said grinning evilly. Kakashi just huffed, impatient.

Kakashi swore and bit his lip when he felt Naruto lick and kiss all the way down his inner thigh. Kakashi spread his thighs farther apart, silently telling Naruto to suck his cock. Naruto moved to the the other thigh and began nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. "God, Naruto please." "Please what?" Naruto said licking at his abdomen. "Please suck me." Kakashi panted out. "Since you asked so nicely." Naruto said raising his head to Kakashi's leaking member.

Naruto ran his tongue over the tip of Kakashi's cock, licking away the precum that had leaked out. Kakashi bucked his hips up, but Naruto held them down. Naruto lowered his head and started to suck on the tip of Kakashi's cock. "Mmm." Kakashi moaned out loudly. Naruto licked down further and sucked harder. Kakashi's hand shot to Naruto's head and pushed his head down lower.

Naruto choked slightly but was able to overcome the sudden movement. "Naruto, I'm g-going to c-cum soon." Kakashi moaned out softly. Naruto hummed and felt Kakashi shoot his cum down his throat, he swallowed all of it. Naruto pulled away licking his lips, ""You know Kakashi you taste good." He said voice laced with lust. Kakashi smiled, "Why don't you come over here and let me see for myself?" He asked happily.

Naruto crawled over to Kakashi's face and leaned down kissing him passionately. Kakashi licked Naruto's lower lip for entrance and Naruto complied. Kakashi slipped in his tongue and sucked on Naruto's tongue tasting himself in Naruto. Naruto moaned into the kiss and pulled away. He began to pull off his clothes and once he was finished he took off Kakashi's shirt and threw it to the side. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and flipped them over so he was on top.

Kakashi gripped Naruto's erect member and began to stroke it softly, "Do you want me to suck you off too, love?" He asked nipping at Naruto's collarbone. "Y-yes." Naruto panted out. Kakashi smirked and put Naruto into his mouth licking the shaft. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned bucking into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi sucked on the head softly and licked the slit tasting Naruto's precum. "I want you to cum for me Naruto." Kakashi said eyes glazed over in want.

After Kakashi said that, Naruto came shooting into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi moaned in pleasure tasting the bitter sweet cum. "Turn over Naruto." Kakashi said grabbing some lube. Naruto quickly rolled over and looked behind him at his lover. Kakashi raised one finger to Naruto's puckered hole and gently probed the opening. Naruto moaned out in pleasure and thrusted back, taking in all of Kakashi's finger. Kakashi thrusted his finger into Naruto and added a second finger. He started to scissor them and started to search for Naruto's sweet spot. When he added his third finger, he found it and Naruto cried out in ecstasy.

"Kakashi, please I'm ready." Naruto said thrusting back on Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube, he squirted some into his hand and put it on his swollen cock. Kakashi aligned his member with Naruto's hole and pushed in fully sheathing his cock. Naruto and Kakashi moaned loudly and Naruto immediately thrusted backwards.

Kakashi pulled out slowly and pushed back in, he did this a few more times before he started to set a quick pace. "Ahh, Kakashi." Naruto mewled out in pleasure. "Oh god!' He screamed when Kakashi hit his prostate repeatedly. Kakashi began to thrust harder and reached forward kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto turned around so he could kiss Kakashi. Kakashi moaned into the kiss and reached for Naruto's cock.

"Can you cum for me again love?" Kakashi asked pumping Naruto's dick in time with their thrusts. Naruto nodded, "I'm going to cum soon." Kakashi sped up and Naruto came all over his hand. "Kakashi!" He yelled out in pure bliss seeing white.

Kakashi came hard in Naruto when he felt Naruto's muscles contract around him. They both collapsed onto the bed, Kakashi moving to the side before he squished Naruto. Naruto turned around and scooted into Kakashi's chest, "I love you." He said kissing Kakashi on the lips softly.  
"Love you too Naruto." Kakashi said smiling at Naruto. He rested his chin on top of Naruto's head and closed his eyes.

Naruto drifted off soon after and so did Kakashi. They fell asleep in eachother's warm embraces, exhausted after their early morning activities.

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I felt like you guys deserved a lemon. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
